Reading Percy Jackson's Life
by icecreamsleeper
Summary: Yes, it is another story with charaters reading their books. Overuse? Of course. I really don't care. This is set between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune. Charaters from both series join the past Olympian gods to read about the missing leader and demigod. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Reading Percy Jackson's Life Prologue

All rights go to Rick Riordan

Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth were working on the blueprints and the war ship itself on a late Tuesday afternoon.

"So, we're just going to the Roman camp, let Jason talk, but when they want to destroy us, I use my charm speaking and then let you and Jason talk and all I have to do is charm speak and keep Leo shut up?" Piper summing everything up that Annabeth and Jason just said.

"Yes." Annabeth replied, drawing a line somewhere in the blueprints.

"Ok, I guess." Piper, Jason and Annabeth looked up when Leo cried out of pain. They rushed over to Leo who was waving his hand, trying not to cry.

"You ok, Leo?" Jason place a hand on Leo's shoulder who shut his eyes.

"I'm fine, it just burns." Breathing in a sharp breath, Leo opened his eyes and weakly smiled.

"I'm fine." Repeating his last sentence, just then there was banging on the big metal doors.

"Open up! Leo!" a girl's voice echoed throughout Bunker 9.

Leo slipped his hand in to his pocket and walked over to the door, he snapped his fingers and a small fire appeared on the tips of his fingers, held up and blew. Fire spread across the door, after the doors were on fire they opened up to reveal Jason's sister, Thalia who was panting.

"Big House, Apollo and Artimes wants all of us there." Thalia stood up straight as Leo looked over his shoulder, waiting for Annabeth's command.

"Both of them? Together here?" Annabeth walked over, putting an arm around Thalia's shoulders to keep her up.

"Yes! Let's go!" Taking off, Thalia sprinted out of the forest, leaving Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth.

"Should us-" Jason started to say but Annabeth was already running after Thalia, the trio looked out each other before dashing after the two.

At the Big House, Rachel stared down at her cards that the camp's director, Dionysus has dealt out. She was sitting in between Apollo and Artemis who had five cards like her, but he was her turn fold, raise, or call. And sitting between twin god and goddess is not helping her force.

"Rachel? Are you going to do something?" Apollo was looking down at his cards, leaning back in his chair. Rachel bite her lower lip and sighed.

"I'll fold." Rachel put down her cards, showing everyone. She had three nine's and two kings. Three of kind and one pair.

"Ok, sis?" Apollo smirked as he knew that his sister would be annoyed.

"Don't call me 'sis." Artemis sneered at her twin brother who just smirked and gestured for her to play.

After thinking, Artemis decided to fold, she revealed her cards which was one king, one queen, one jack but two ace's. She had the lowest, she had a pair.

Rachel sank in her seat as Apollo boosted to his twin sister that he had better cards and he had all the luck. Which made Artemis a little pissed off, she was about to hit him but then Rachel's friends saved her.

"Well, it's about time!" Dionysus grumbled as the five demi-gods stopped running and bowed down to the god and goddess.

"Oh sure! You bow down to them! But not the god of wine and your camp director." The god of wine's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia bowed her head and Artemis stood up to greet her lieutenant.

"Thalia, and friends." Artemis looked at Jason and Leo bitterly before her brother stood up and was next to her in a flash.

"Annabeth! We meet again! But without your boyfriend. Oh well." Apollo shrugged his shoulders and smiled his blinding smile as the demi-gods stood up, keeping their eyes on Apollo's sister who didn't have a blinding smile.

"You want to see us, Artemis." Annabeth ignored Apollo's sentence from before, her heart broke a little but she kept a straight face.

"Yes, well, we five to do something." Artemis placed her hands behind her back and stood up straighter, Thalia and Annabeth looked each other. Knowing that when a god or a goddess asked you do something it's probably when they could get in deep trouble or they just don't want to do it.

"What is it, Lady Artemis?" Thalia was the one who spoke for the five friends, one: because she was the lieutenant, and two: because Jason and Leo would just mess things up, since Artemis just despises the male race.

"Something dangerous but will save many lives. Including yours and, I dare say his name, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth and Thalia's faces dropped, Thalia glanced at Annabeth who looked like she was about to passed out and just die right there.

"Percy Jackson?" Thalia cleared her throat and looked back at Artemis who nodded her head.

"So, we're going to time travel you just a few years back, Thalia you're seven years old, Annabeth you're two years old, and Jason, Piper, and Leo you guys are two years old too." Apollo quickly explained but all the half-bloods heard was 'Time Travel.'

"Wait you're going to send us back in time?" Annabeth chocked out as Apollo and Artemis nodded, then a huge smirk formed on Apollo's face.

"Ready?"

The half-bloods looked each other but before they answered to Apollo's question, Apollo zapped them with blinding bright light and the kids disappeared.

"Ahhh!" All five demi-gods screamed and the white marble floor. Jason rubbed the back of his head, and looked down to see Piper's upper half of her body was rested on his, then he looked to his right to Leo and Piper's legs on top of one and other, then on Leo was his sister who growled as Leo looked up at her with the most flirtiest look on his face. Jason looked around and saw that Annabeth landed next to him.

"Where are we?" Thalia pushed herself up from Leo who looked disappointed.

"Who are you?" A booming and loud voice echoed throughout the room, it sounded like the sky on a thunderstorm and soon Jason knew where they were.

"Lord Zeus!" Annabeth scurried to get up and bow in front of the lord of the gods.

Thalia bowed down next to her friend, when Piper, Leo, and Jason knew who they were in front of, they quickly get off of each other and bowed down next to their friends.

"Who are you?" Zeus repeated himself, but this time lightening flashed behind him.

"Uh…we're your children from the future. Hi, dad." Thalia slightly waved to Zeus who raised an eyebrow and soon the demi-gods realized that the lord of the sky wasn't alone in the throne room.

"Children from the future? What year do you children come from?" Demeter asked.

"2012. What year is now?" Thalia answered the goddess who returned the favor.

"1996."

"What?!" All the demi-gods screamed, looking at each other then at gods who raised an eyebrow at children.

"Sixteen years back in time?" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, Thalia place an arm around her friend.

"Annabeth! Don't you remember Apollo saying that I'm seven years old and all of you guys are two?" That calmed Annabeth down, she breathing in and out before blushing.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed from searching and building and…" Annabeth took another sigh and Jason took Thalia's job after that.

"We're sorry for our outburst, we didn't know that Lord Apollo send us back this far back in time." This made everyone turn to Apollo who sat up in his throne and his eyes widened.

"Identify yourselves." Zeus waved his hand as everyone left Apollo alone.

The demi-gods looked at each other then at Thalia who was technically the oldest. Thalia let out a sigh and bowed before the gods.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters." Thalia's father frowned at the last part but Artemis' smiled, and sat up in her seat little.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus." Annabeth bowed as Thalia stood up and her mother smiled brightly at her daughter but as every other god in the room, she was confused on why would Olympus needed a architect.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." Piper bowed, her mother beamed up in her seat. It's been a while when Aphrodite's child was not into beauty.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." Leo's father sat up in his throne, stunned to hear his last name but smiled warmly at his son. Which was hard for Hephaestus.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." Jason bowed as gasps was heard from every god and goddess.

"A Roman? What are you doing with Greeks? You aren't suppose to know each other!" Zeus's wife/sister raised an eyebrow, glaring at Zeus from the corner of her eyes.

"All due with respect, Lady Hera, in the future you switch Jason Grace with Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Hera leaned back in seat but no one looked at her like they did to Apollo, but she was still glaring Thalia's and Jason's father.

"So, where is my brother's son?" Zeus asked, getting a glare from Poseidon. But he glared right back.

"Don't look at me like that! You broke your oath too! Two times!" Poseidon defended himself and his son while Zeus looked back at the kids.

"He's…he's at the Roman Camp." Annabeth trembled with her words, which made Athena raise any eyebrow but let it go.

"What are you doing here?" Piper's mother, Aphrodite asked, everyone looked at Piper like she was suppose to answer a question to her mother.

"Uh…Apollo and Artemis send us here to save lives in the future, well not from where we come from."

"And why are we going to save lives?" Athena asked, now all eyes on fixed on Annabeth who cursed under her breath.

"I don't know, mother." Just then a scream broke the silence that was blooming, then a heavy thud. The throne room went silent.

"Rachel! Clarisse!" All the demi-gods screamed, jumped back when Clarisse stood up looking furious.

"I was in the middle of beating someone's ass! Who in Zeus's mind brought me here!" Clarisse gnarled at the other five demi-gods, accusing them of bringing her here.

"We didn't do anything!" Leo put his hands up in surrender, as Clarisse's eyes set on him.

"Then who did?" Clarisse shifted to Annabeth who was helping Rachel up.

"Apollo, we still don't know how are we going to help save lives." Annabeth let go of Rachel as she held her head.

"Where are we?" Clarisse calmed down a little but she was still mad that someone had taken her away from kicking someone's ass.

"Uh…Clarisse, we're in the year 1996, on Mount Olympus." Jason pointed behind Clarisse who turned around and her face turned into a tomato.

"Identify yourselves." Zeus again repeated as Rachel and Clarisse bowed down to the gods.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares." This made Ares smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi." This made Apollo sat up in his throne.

"No more mummy? Yes!" Apollo threw his fists in the air but slowly lowered it as Zeus glared at his son.

"Uh…Apollo gave me this note." Rachel pulled out a crumpled up paper ball and handed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth unfolded the note and read it loud out for everyone to hear.

"Dear everyone I send there and my family,

I send the children to learning about their boyfriend, (this made Annabeth blush and everyone giving her looks) friend, son, savior, and soon to be friend. And I might be dropping some other people too, and other things. I will send seven books, now I must warn Annabeth and Athena, if you figure out what happens in the future, I repeat, DO NOT SAY IT TO EVERYONE ELSE! After you read the seven books, you will Jason's adventures with his family.

From the older and better twin,

Apollo."

Artemis glared at her twin brother who just smiled at her. Annabeth closed up the note and handed back to Rachel who slipped the note into her pocket.

"So where' s the books?" Piper asked, looking at Clarisse and Rachel, in return shrugged their shoulders, then looked at gods who looked confused.

"First, what are we reading? Remember the end of the note? 'After you read the seven books, you will read Jason's adventures with his family.'" Thalia made a point and every demi-god/oracle nodded.

"Right…"Annabeth closed her eyes as everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer, soon her eyes flew opened and she looked like she wished she wasn't so smart to figure this out.

"What is it?" Leo asked, fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

"We'll be reading-" Annabeth never finished because a thud echoed throughout the throne room.

Hera bent down and picked up the box, she placed it on her lap and ripped the note that was attached on the top of the box.

"The seven books you are required to read. Please, dad bring in Uncle Hades, He will be an important person to these books." Hera read the note out loud and crumpled it into a paper ball.

"Fine, Hermes?" Zeus didn't look so pleased to bring in his brother when it wasn't the winter solstice.

Hermes stood up from his throne and snapped his fingers, just then the huge, golden doors to Olympus opened and out came Hades. Demeter didn't look so pissed off of him, It was summer and Persephone was with her in the gardens.

"What do you want, brother?" Hades walked past the demi-gods who looked like tiny ants to the gaint god.

"This is our children from the future, Apollo had send them there to help in the future. And we need you here." Zeus's brother glanced down at the demi-gods and made a face.

"Fine." Grumbling Hade's throne raised up from the white marble floor that was only there in the winter solstice.

After Hades was seated, Hera pulled out the first book that they will be reading, she cleared her throat before reading the title.

"_Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_." Zeus stood up from his throne and his lightning bolt appearing in his hand, everyone jerked in their thrones or standing up.

"Who dares steal from me!?" Zeus stared down at the half-bloods who was suddenly interested in the marble floor.

"Please, father, if we read the book, you will find out who stole you lightning bolt." Thalia pleaded her father to sit down and force on reading the book.

Zeus stared down at his daughter, he glanced at his bolt then slowly sat back down, motioning his wife to read the first chapter. Annabeth grimaced and looked away as the goddess opened up the book to the first page.


	2. A Short AN

**Uh…yeah…so…how's it going? Right, um….I'm been really busy. And just got my internet fixed because tech just hates me! (I'm not kidding) Anyways, I'll update all this week, one new chapter for each day. So….Happy A Week Late New Years! Hope you gotten drunk, if you're underage hope you gotten drunk on soda or cider! (Love apple cider, I can't drink yet)**


End file.
